The Mask of Light/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle (franchise). Turaga Vakama: Gathered friends. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens carrying we, the ones called the Matoran, to this paradise. We were separate and without purpose. So the Great Spirit illuminated us with the three virtues; Unity, Duty, and Destiny. We embraced these gifts, and in gratitude we named our island home Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit himself. But our happiness was not to last. For Mata Nui's Brother, the Makuta, was jealous of these honors and betrayed him, casting a spell on Mata Nui, who fell into a deep slumber. The Makuta was free to unleash his shadows. And unleash them, he did. But we were about to be amazed as a new legion of heroes from other worlds called the Irelanders helped the Toa in their most biggest mission of all. title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bionicle" appears with three words "Mask of Light" and the scene change to the realm portal that has been opened at the fire village of Ta-Koro Connor Lacey: We're here, guys. Ta-Koro. One of the six regions of Mata Nui Island. Windblade (RID (2015): Whoa. Madeline Hatter: I didn't know it was this hot. Apple White: I'm starting to feel like this place is a huge frying pan. Yuya Sakaki: I couldn't agree more. they heard a voice ???: Takua! Bumblebee (RID (2015)): Huh? Alistair Wonderland: Did you hear that? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: If my locating skills are correct, the voice came from that direction. ???: He’s got more rocks in his head than a Po-Matoran. Jeremy Belpois: Not wrong there, Alejandro. Come on, gang! in the direction of the voices ???: Well, he has to be around here somewhere. voices get louder as the gang moves on Emisarry: There! see a Fire Matoran Dino Stego: What is that? Holly O'Hair: It's a robot. Razer: Yes. And he must be looking for something. Sage: Well, we have to ask him and what he is looking for. ???: Takua! Cedar Wood: Excuse me. Matoran turns round ???: Who are you? And what do you want? Alejandro: Be not afraid, tiny amigo. We are the Irelanders. Vert Wheeler: Yep. Alistair Wonderland: Who are you? ???: I'm Jaller. Matoran of Ta Koro. Captain of the Guard. I'm looking for my friend, Takua. Bunny Blanc: Where'd ya last see him? Jaller: He was about to get ready for the kohli match, but he just has something to do. Next thing I know he's vanished. I'm trying to find him. Windblade (PWT): There! to an object It looks like a shovel! Connor Lacey: That must've belong to Takua. Jaller: It is and does. Come on. follow him down underneath the village Jaller: Takua! Takua! Connor Lacey: Come out, come out, wherever you are! and Puku peek out from behind a rock Takua: Look, Pewku. totem is on the other side of a river of lava. Takua hops across stepping stones that lead to it Takua: And that's... why... they call... me... the chronicler. Wow. I bet no one has recorded this. and the Irelanders arrive Jaller: Takua! What are you doing down here alone? Grimlock (PWT): Me Grimlock say Takua suppose to be at the kohli match. Takua: in frustration Oh, yeah. Sorry, Jaller, new guys. Hang on a sec. I just gotta check out that totem. Noctis: You're hopping across lava to look at a stupid warning totem? Ultra Magnus (Prime): Young one, I strongly advice you do not do what you wish. It could be dangerous. Jaller: He's right. Do you know what Turaga Vakama would say? Takua: (sighs) Irresponsible? Connor Lacey: Yes. Now get back over here. Takua: Be... right... there... it to the other side Ha ha! Alexis Rhodes: Connor Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to end well? Connor Lacey: I don't know. Jaller: and claps sarcastically Very impressive. Now let's go! Takua have the look at the totem and the earth trembled as rocks fall from the ceiling Jaller: Takua, get out of there! Jeremy Belpois: It's gonna collapse! Connor Lacey: panicking We're gonna die! totem rolls towards the lava and sank into it, then a mask appeared out of it Takua: Whoa. Jaller, new guys, look! Connor Lacey: Whoa. Alejandro: Magnifico. Jaller: A Great Kanohi Mask. Dunkan Bulk: Sweet. reached out to it and grab it from the lava and lifted it out Takua: Wow. Never seen this language before. Jaller: Takua! Kite Tenjo: Come on! Rayne Martinez: We have to go! Takua: Hold your Rahi! I'm coming! in the cavern, the lava came out of the side of the caverns Takua: Here! Take the mask! Ginger Breadhouse: What about you?! Takua: Watch! (Yells) jumps onto the lava river via his surfboard but stops as the lava turns into a wave Takua: Oh, Guys! lava was about to melt Takua but a Toa saved him Takua: sighs Toa Tahu. Tahu: Chronicler. Sight seeing are you? and Takua surf on the wave Tahu: Well, let's take a closer look at those falls! two have jump off the lava falls Takua: screaming used his blades to stab the rocks to hold them Tahu: Takua. Is this view close enough? Takua: Incomming! protects them from the falling Lava with a forcefield then climbs up the rocks. To the Irelanders Jaller: Oh, Takua. Connor Lacey: First my father and siblings and now him. If I don't clear my and Mammy's names, that vision that I saw from the Rainbow Wing and the Realm Crystal is sure to come true. Jaller: What vision? What are you talking about? Raven Queen: Well, you see, during the Kanto Region mission, Connor saw a vision about what happened if he doesn't clear his and his mother's names. Steel: So, I think we.. swords get planted on the ground Jaller: Toa Tahu. Takua? He didn't.. even.. Takua appeared behind Toa Tahu Takua: Ha Ha! Connor Lacey: You're alive! Jaller: Kolihead, you could have been lava bones. chirps in excitement Takua: Could've been, But I'm not. Windblade (RID (2015): We told you it was dangerous but did you listen? No! Holly O'Hair: You completely ignored us! Takua: Come on, guys. Yuya Sakaki: You should've listened! Tahu: A great Kanohi Mask. Crystal Winter: That's exactly what Jaller said. Jaller: It was in the lava! Takua.. Tahu: This could be important. Take it to Turaga Vakama. AFTER you won the Loli match and no more sight seeing. Takua: Yes, Toa Tahu. Turaga Vakama: We are greatful to the Great Spirit for giving us the Irelanders and his gift of six guardians who represent the elements. Our mighty Toa. We now enjoy peace and prosperity and the opportunity to build, as we have with our new kohli field! entire crowd of Ta Mtoran, Ga Matoran and Po Matoran cheers as the Turaga came Turaga Vakama: Let us welcome our protectors. The spirit of fire, Toa Tahu! Ta Matoran cheered for Toa Tahu Turaga Vakama: From the village of water, Toa Gali! Ga Matoran cheered for Gali Turaga Vakama: And from the village of Stone, Toa Pohatu! Po Matoran cheered for Pohatu Toa Tahu: Pleasure to see you again, Gali. Toa Gali: Thank you, Tahu. Toa Pohatu: Brother, I am thrilled to be here. Toa Tahu: Well, couldn't have our first match without the first patron of kohli. Toa Pohatu: Chuckles And so I am here. sighs and sits down Toa Pohatu: Always a pleasure, Gali. looks at both Toa and they sat down but look away from each other Pohatu: You two. Still so illatease? Put your peaty differences aside. Rejoice! Toa Gali: smugly I think my brother is afraid of having his fire extinguished! Toa Tahu: smugly Sister, against me you would be nothing but steam, hot air as they say. Turaga overhear and are disheartened Turaga Onewa: The Toa squabble like Gukko Birds over a berry! Turaga Nokama: Their recent victories are a blessing, but they've forgotten how they need each other. Turaga Vakama: Indeed, Nokama. to the Matoran We dedicate this kohli field to the Great Spirit, Mata Nui! And to the three virtues: Unity, duty, destiny! Matoran: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts